


color of the tiles around

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: McCoy and Spock in a pool ✨
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	color of the tiles around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mei (dspd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/gifts).



> For the spones server lovelies!

"Hey, Bones!"

McCoy nearly launched out of the _Enterprise_ into orbit at the sudden hand on his shoulder.

Jim blinked at him, hands still raised. "Just me, man."

"Jim." McCoy scowled, but it was half-hearted at best. "What are you doing in my med bay?"

"Uh. Visiting you?"

McCoy flapped a hand at him and tried to return his attention to the PADD clenched in his hands. Jim tapped one of McCoy's hand with a single outstretched finger. "Ease up there, maybe. Shore leave is in less than two hours. You should be relaxing, not looking like a volcano that's about to blow."

McCoy glared at Jim with maximum intensity. "What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want, Bones." Jim gestured in the general direction of the bridge. McCoy realized he was worrying at his lip and forced himself to stop.

Jim spoke up again, his voice quiet but frank. "Spock isn't the only one who's noticed you've stopped visiting."

At the mere mention of his new - boyfriend's name, McCoy held up the PADD to shield his face, feeling his entire face heat up.

Jim attempted to pry away the PADD. "Fucking hell. You two haven't broken up already, have you? It's only been four days!" Jim paused. "Alright then, never mind."

McCoy tried to wipe the goofy grin on his face and failed spectacularly.

"That is one weird look on you, Bones. Just to let you know."

"Fuck off, Jim."

Jim was smirking that insufferable, knowing smirk. "I'm assuming you're spending shore leave together?"

They were. They had picked the location together, a vacation rental home with a beautiful kitchen and heated pool. It would finally be just the two of them, with nothing to come in between.

Jim patted McCoy on the shoulder. "Well, you two have fun. Stay safe. No near-death scenarios or international incidents, if possible." Jim pursed his lips in mock deep thought. "I'm wondering if there'll be more or less trouble, now that you two idiots are finally together."

Jim laughed as McCoy kicked him out of the sickbay.

"Well, here we are." McCoy swung the front door open and pulled his suitcase through. Spock was close behind with his own luggage, dark eyes scanning their surroundings. McCoy waited for some sort of comment, but Spock remained silent. He had been quiet during the trip here, too.

McCoy's voice felt intrusive in the empty silence of the house. "Do you want to settle in? I can make us something to eat. If you want."

"Please don't feel obligated to cook if you do not desire it."

"That doesn't answer my question, you - you." The habitual insult died in McCoy's throat and he had to cough.

Silence.

Spock said, "I am not particularly hungry."

McCoy sighed internally. "Same. It's been a long trip. Should we just go to sleep early?"

"I am not opposed."

McCoy hesitated. He wanted to offer to shower with Spock, but he already knew Spock was shy about his skin showing. Even during routine examinations, Spock had stayed clothed whenever it was possible.

"Do you want to shower here?" McCoy offered. "You can take the main bathroom. I can use the one downstairs."

Spock shifted, glancing up and down at McCoy. "I am not opposed," Spock repeated.

McCoy gently took Spock's luggage from his hand. "You start the water. I'll unpack and give you your stuff."

Spock's voice was very soft. "Thank you, Leonard."

The sudden use of his name nearly made McCoy trip over his own feet. He looked back at Spock, but Spock had already retreated into the bathroom.

McCoy shook his head, smiling fondly. He finished unpacking and set aside Spock's sleep clothes and underwear. The noise of the sonics filled the bathroom as McCoy placed the clothing on an empty stone table. The shower curtain was an opaque light blue.

McCoy went to the smaller bathroom in the lower floor, and returned to their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Spock was toying with the television remote, but he froze when he saw McCoy enter the room. McCoy swallowed as Spock's eyes dragged up the entire length of his body. His face was carefully neutral.

"Uh. I usually just. Sleep in my boxers," McCoy said, awkward. "Is that alright?" It would be the first time they'd be sharing a bed since they started dating. McCoy didn't think twice about his state of undress, but now he was having second thoughts.

Spock made a noise that sounded almost like a cough. For the third time that night, he said, "I am - am not opposed." Spock turned off the television and tossed aside the remote. He slipped under the covers of the bed, grabbing one of the pillows to hold tightly in his arms. "I do not mind."

McCoy slowly removed the towel and slipped into his dark blue boxers before turning off the overhead lights. He sat on the bed with care, inching closer to Spock's tense body. "Spock?" McCoy dared to rest a palm on Spock's side over his rapidly pulsing heart.

Spock turned towards McCoy, one hand still clutching the pillow. His bangs were still fluffy from the sonic shower. Spock's free hand rested over McCoy's, the tips of his fingers trailing over the sensitive skin. Then he swiftly retracted the hand. "I am making you uncomfortable," Spock blurted.

"Uh. . ." McCoy's mind was racing a mile a minute. "I - I mean, sure, I'll admit I'm more used to you nitpicking at every word I say and vice versa. But I don't mind uncomfortable, Spock."

Spock almost sounded miserable. "I have insufficient data as to how to act in these particular circumstances."

"Which are?"

Spock was quiet for a moment, and when he finally spoke his voice was subdued. "I am now parted and never parted, never and always touching and being touched by someone I care deeply about." 

McCoy felt his chest tightening from a surge of emotions. Spock inched incrementally towards McCoy. "I am afraid to lose this."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out as we go along," McCoy murmured. He kissed Spock's neck. "'S usually what we end up doing, anyways."

"I concur with that observation." Spock hesitated. "I must warn you, I have difficulty falling asleep if I am not holding something to my chest while sleeping. Normally I utilize an inanimate object for this function, but I may end up disturbing you instead."

"Cuddler, huh?" McCoy said fondly. "Get over here. You're making me jealous of that pillow."

McCoy urged Spock to let go of the pillow to wrap his arms around McCoy's back instead. McCoy arranged them more comfortably and settled against Spock's chest. The weight of Spock's arm over his side felt foreign after so many nights spent alone. Unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. "What do you think?"

McCoy could feel Spock relaxing. "Your body is very warm."

McCoy raised Spock's hand to brush his lips against its palm. "Night, darling."

Spock buried his face into McCoy. A wave of contentment seeped through their touching skin, escaping through Spock's shields. "Goodnight, Leonard."

McCoy slowly lowered himself into the water. He glided away from the edge of the pool, feeling the enveloping warmth of the water. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a pool, especially a pool as nice as this one. 

The dark sky was softening with morning light. The glimmer of the blue pool lights illuminated the water from below, sending scattered light everywhere. 

The back door creaked open and Spock peeked through. "Leonard?"

"Hey." McCoy froze and did a double take when he saw the expanse of Spock's bared legs. Spock was wearing a loose shirt, but his swimming suit was far more revealing than McCoy's own board shorts. McCoy stared with wide eyes at the tight swim briefs as Spock made his way over with tentative motions. He stopped at the edge of the pool, not breaking eye contact with McCoy. The sudden intensity of the lust in Spock's eyes made McCoy want to avert his gaze.

He beckoned at Spock. "Join me?" 

Spock's throat moved. "I cannot swim," he said. "I was intending to sit on the edge and watch."

McCoy gestured to himself, chest deep in the water. "It's not deep on this side. We'll stay where your feet can touch the bottom."

Spock silently moved to the steps on the shallow side of the pool. He bent down and touched the water with two fingers. "The temperature is unexpected."

"Can't have you freezing. Vulcans aren't made for water to begin with." McCoy watched Spock carefully enter the heated water, one step at a time. McCoy held his hands out and Spock quickly took them, clinging to McCoy despite the relatively shallow depth of water.

"Yeah, you got this. It's okay. No sudden movements." McCoy startled when Spock's wet hand came up to glide across his pec, lingering at the nipple before wrapping around the back of McCoy's neck. McCoy found himself clutching Spock's lower back, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching. Spock's wet shirt clung maddeningly to his chest. McCoy couldn't help the small groan that escaped his mouth.

Spock's eyes flickered down, focusing on McCoy's wet, parted lips. McCoy felt himself leaning forward, giving Spock plenty of opportunity to turn his head away or push him back.

He didn't. McCoy could feel Spock's breath mingling with his own. McCoy pressed a kiss to Spock's upper lip. There was the slightest feeling of stubble and the lingering taste of chlorine and saccharine sweetness. Spock shuddered and kissed McCoy again, angling his head. McCoy was starting to become slightly overwhelmed - there was no uncertainty in Spock's movements anymore. McCoy dimly realized that Spock's increasingly insistent pressure was moving them backwards.

McCoy gasped when his back touched the cold solid tile of the pool wall. Spock had him pinned with the entire front of his body, and his eyes were darker than McCoy had ever seen them before. Spock hiked up McCoy's thigh to wrap around Spock's hip, drawing him in even closer, and he sunk his teeth into McCoy's lip. McCoy groaned and attempted to arch further into Spock's oppressive friction.

"Stop moving," Spock said, rocking McCoy back even further so that he was awkwardly splayed against the pool edge. "You are creating a distracting level of disturbance to the water."

"Disturbance? Oh, yeah?" McCoy flicked a little water at Spock's pristine bangs.

Spock raised an eyebrow and easily lifted McCoy, already in a superior position with one of McCoy's legs in his grasp. McCoy yelled as Spock dumped him into the center of the pool. When McCoy surfaced, spluttering and wiping water out of his eyes, he heard the rare, wonderful sound of Spock freely laughing.

McCoy growled playfully and tried to pin Spock in retaliation, but his skin was slick with water and Spock easily moved out of reach. McCoy struggled to wrap his arms around Spock, but Spock easily overpowered him and grabbed his wrists, one in each hand.

McCoy spluttered, shaking water still dripping from his hair. The solid grip on his wrists loosened, and McCoy stilled when warm hands brushed at the droplets on his face, smoothing back his hair. Spock's hands were tender, but the lust his gaze was no less heated. McCoy grasped Spock's hand and guided them towards the stairs. "Shower with me?" 

He tried not to sound too enthusiastic, but there was a pulse of amusement through their contact. "Yes," Spock said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, [you might like this spones childhood friends AU longfic (Rating is M, read the warnings and stay safe!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715110)


End file.
